1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular chairs have fixed structures and are not capable of folding. Therefore, there are many kinds of folding chairs on the market, which are easier to store than non-folding chairs. Users can arrange their spaces and store the chairs more flexibly and efficiently.
However, conventional folding chairs still have several disadvantages. For example, the folded height of conventional folding chairs is usually higher than the height from the floor to an adult's hand, which is too high for users to carry the chairs easily. Therefore, it is inconvenient and tiring to lift up a conventional folding chair to avoid hitting the floor when transporting a conventional folding chair, and the design of the conventional folding chair may cause safety issues. Regarding this issue, some folding chairs are designed such that the total length of the chair is reduced for more efficient storage and transportation, such as the chair described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,188, with the folded height being decreased. However, since the folding mechanism of the prior art is exposed at the top and at both sides of the seat, the user might touch the mechanism when seated. The exposed mechanism has the potential to cause injury to the user when the chair is being folded, unfolded or sat upon. Additionally, as with other conventional folding chairs, a large hole is provided in the back of the chair for disposition of the folding mechanism, and this type of chair is less comfortable to sit on than regular chairs. Furthermore, a common issue with conventional folding chairs is that such chairs require the user to use two hands to fold or unfold the chairs. In the prior art, despite the reduced size, it is not easy to fold or unfold the chair with one hand, which may cause inconvenience to the users, especially elderly or disabled people. Finally, conventional folding chairs can be stored in only a few ways, which limits the possibilities and flexibility to arrange spaces freely, since conventional folding chairs can only be leaned against a wall or laid on the floor when they are folded.